Ghost Window
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: It was one night that changed Draco Malfoy forever. He opened the door to find a baby there, he has a son. But who was the mother? Three years later Hermione Granger is back. But what's her real reason for being back? What were the ghosts she was running from? Well Draco Malfoy is going to learn what happened to the love of his life. Because some ghosts can't stay hidden forever.
1. Prologue

**Ghost Window**

 _This is a new Draco/Hermione story. This is a new take on the relationship between them while Draco raises a son with an unknown mother._

 _It was one night that would change Draco Malfoy forever. He opened the door that rung to find a little boy in a bundle of blankets. He has a son. There was an ambiguous note. But who was the mother? The question everyone was asking. At the same time Hermione Granger left for a three year assignment. Three years later Hermione Granger is back amidst uproars of cheering. But what's her real reason for being back? What were the ghosts she was running from? Well Draco Malfoy is going to learn what happened to the love of his life. Because some ghosts can't stay hidden forever._

* * *

 **Prologue**

A figure had apparated out of nowhere and landed in front of a gate to a large manor that glistened in front of them. They were wearing a long cloak going to their feet, the sleeves of the arm were wide almost like wings as they were clasped holding onto something in the arms and then there was a black hood that was up covering the entire face.

They looked at the sky to see a full moon above. It was gorgeous and a beautiful night without the moon. The stars were glistening as they blinked down upon the figure. They graciously moved in the soft billowing wind as it went up and whipped the robes.

They took out their wand and gently tapped on the gates opening them up and then gently slid inside. They ended up on the grounds on the perfectly cut of the manor. The scene seemed picturesque but they didn't seem to care as they walked on.

On the end of the path was the manor they came up to. The arms that were holding something came into view. In the arms was a small barely newborn baby boy. The hair was a light almost white blond color and the eyes were silver. The baby looked like its father. The baby was tightly wrapped in a beautiful fluffy white blanket. His eyes opened as they looked up at the figure with a small smile on his face. It was unknown the small baby this might be the last time it would see this person.

The figure gently moved the small baby in their arms and then went down to their knees. It then gently put the baby down on the doorstep and the door to the manor. It then took out an envelope and put it on top of the little boy. A small hand shot out to the little boy's head as the bent down giving him a gentle kiss. It then got up and pushed their finger on bell of the manor.

A light came on inside the manor as the figure turned around going out to the gate. They slid through it and hid as they watched the door to the manor open to find a man standing their confused. It was Draco Malfoy and he looked down to the ground to see a little baby on the ground.

He went down picking up the little baby boy and the envelope. He opened the envelope as he read the letter to him out loud.

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _I know this will come as a shock but you have a son named Scorpius Draco Malfoy. He was just born a few days ago on March 10_ _th_ _. He is gorgeous and takes after his father. I wouldn't be, trusting you to take care of him by doing this. Please take the best care possible for me._

 _I'm sorry_

Draco Malfoy gulped as he looked at the short letter right there. She gently moved getting up trying not to make a sound. But her hand caught and rattled the gate. They turned around as the robes whipped a billowed behind them as the wind picked up. It was rustling the branches and leaves of trees around. They started reading as Draco Malfoy looked up to see the figure walking swiftly and mysteriously away.

He looked down at the face of the little boy in his arms. His precious little boy he didn't know about. His world had changed in an instant. He doesn't know anything about babies or kids. He's only twenty years old. But he was smiling down at the little boy in his arms. He gripped on the letter as he turned around and shut the doors to the manor behind him as he went back inside. He didn't know how this was going to change his life. It just changed with that one moment and that's all it wasn't going to take.

He was about to set out on a whole new journey of his life. The journey to fatherhood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ghost Window**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Malfoy Mystery**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _It's been three years since young Master Scorpius Malfoy entered into the family when he was left on his father Draco Malfoy's doorstep. Draco has hardly spoken about the incident of his son. But the biggest mystery of all is: who is the boy's mother? Mr. Malfoy has voiced his opinion on the matter on not to bother him and his son. He also voiced about the mother in question. He was hounded by many people throughout the years but has kept a silent tongue. It makes us wonder and maybe even Mr. Malfoy himself if he even knows who the mother of his child is. Or if he does know he just doesn't want to admit to the shame of it._

 _It caused a big uproar in the wizarding community that the young bachelor and one of the best young looking wizards has a child. The announcement was big among everyone. But it was a big turnoff for the young witches alike. Though, it did make the young man even sexier. He made a comment on not to ask about the mother of the young boy. So it made everyone wonder who she could be. Most people assume it's some pureblood princess who didn't want the child. But this mystery still remains to this day. Still everyone wants to know the question and wants it answered._

Draco Malfoy scolded as he read the paper in front of him. Why couldn't he ever get a break? It was exactly three years ago on this day when he heard the doorbell to the manor ring. He got up from his room and down the grand foyer went over to the front door. When he went to answer the door he was expecting one of his friends or someone from the ministry. What he didn't expect to see was a young baby boy on his doorstep.

He picked up the boy and saw an envelope that had Draco's name on it. He opened it up to find a short letter to explain that he has a son named Scorpius Draco Malfoy. The weirdest thing was it wasn't signed by anyone. He didn't even recognize that handwriting. The moment he saw his son he instantly fell in love with him.

He brought the boy inside the manor and instantly called for his parents to come over. By the tone of his voice his parents thought it was urgent. They came quickly to find him holding Scorpius. They were shocked to see the little boy and Draco showed the letter to his parents. His mother was excited at the prospect of having a grandson and his father was stone faced. But they made a quick decision to go to St. Mungo's to check the paternity.

They waited for hours at the hospital to get the news and for his son. They had to check out the boy for themselves. When the healers came back to them the healers confirmed that boy was indeed Draco's. He put his hands to his face as he buried his face. He was only twenty years old and had a small barely newborn baby. The three of them made the quick decision of Draco to raise his son with his parents help. Ever since then his parents have been a great help and his father was proud and honored to have a grandson to carry on the Malfoy name. His mother was even more excited and went on a shopping splurge for her grandson.

The other question he had was who the woman was that gave birth to his son. He had been with a couple of people during the time the boy was conceived all unlikely to be the mother. None of them would give up their own child and give it to him. There was one other option and it was the option he wanted it to be most of all.

The mystery of the mother wasn't the only mystery that made headline news at the time. Hermione Granger had left for an assignment for the ministry as she works in a secret department. No one knew what it was called or where the headquarters were. But rumor had it that the ministry had more secret jobs other than the Department of Mysteries. The rumor was wondering where she went and what the assignment was. She had been missing already for nearly seven months until the story came out.

Hermione Granger that woman always did wonders to him. That woman was smart, intelligent, gorgeous, and witty, strong willed and has an amazing heart. He had a massive crush on her during his years at Hogwarts. He had been mean to her in school because of his crush. He didn't want to admit the bookworm, know-it-all, golden girl had a place in his heart and that she stole it. He knew how everyone would react.

After school ended he finally admitted to her the reason why he was rude, mean, how he would put her down and why he was her foil. He told her that despite how smart and intelligent she was that he had and still has a massive crush on her. She was in no other words shocked. But she had instantly rejected him but he went after her.

He had spent months trying to pursue the golden girl of the golden trio but she wouldn't relent. She finally gave in after a year. But instead of going out on a date they ended up in the bed. That was in May and they continued their encounters until the end of August. But then she told them they couldn't continue on because she had a top secret assignment that took her away from the country. She also said that she was leaving in a week. He was disappointed that she was going to be leaving. But he asked that when she did return to England if they could continue on with what they had or if they could even start an actual relationship. She told him she wasn't sure. It all depended on the situation.

He had been looking forward and for her to come back as the years went. She was meant to be gone for only one year. It instead had turned out to over three years. But things had changed when he found his son. He's not sure if Granger would like it for the fact that he has a kid or even how she would react. His son was born on March 10th and had just turned three over a week ago. There were definitely times when he thought that Granger could have been the boy's mother. There were things about Scorpius that would remind him of Granger. His son was equally as intelligent for a young three year old boy, curious, adventurous, strong willed and has that same heart like her. But there were times when Scorpius would take after him. He was still mischievous, spoiled and caused trouble. That boy could easily become a Slytherin in the future. It caused him to wonder against if Granger could be his mother. The Malfoy genes were definitely strong in his family.

He sighed as he got up from his desk at the manor. It was the morning and he needed to wake up his son. His son is his pride and joy. Scorpius was the light of his life. The energy the little boy has takes the toll on Draco.

Every year the boy looks forward to his birthday. It's because every year there is a present that neither Draco, his father, his mother and the boy's godparent's give him. There is a present from his mother. It's always something unique but something the little boy enjoys. The first year when Scorpius turned one there was a thin durable board that when you touch it, it creates magic and colors. It was on his second birthday when his son received a small ancient totem pole that changes sizes whenever you say a spell to it. Just this year on his third birthday his son got a small two foot pyramid that is encased in magic. It has changed every day and he realized that there was something in it. But they haven't figured out what was inside. His son was now looking to next year when he turns four years old for another present from his mother.

Despite the boy being one of the best things in his life he discovered that his son was cursed. The healers, the auror's and anyone who knew curses didn't know what the curse was. They just noticed that Scorpius has the markings of stars on his right wrist. But no one knew what kind of constellation it created. It wasn't one anyone could find out or recognize.

He is worried for his son and what this curse could be about. He got to the second floor of the manor and gently put his hand on his son's door as he opened it up. In a good sized bed for a small toddler was his son bundled up in the blankets screaming in terror with his eyes closed. It looked like his son was having a nightmare. Draco walked over and sat down on the bed and put his hand to his son's forehead lightly.

"Scorpius. Wake up. Scor, come on." said Draco Malfoy as the boy slowly but surely started to open his eyes

"Dad?" said Scorpius in a small voice looking at him as Draco smiled at his son and saw his son

Scorpius has the same white blonde hair that was silky smooth and short. He has the same archaic features not as pointed but they were softer on him. His skin was just as light. There was only one thing that was different about the little boy and that was his medium cognac chocolate eyes.

"You were having a bad dream." told Draco Malfoy

"It was terrible. I washn't there . . . not fuhlly there anyway. There wahs this woman. She's pregnant wid me. And this darhkness." said little Scorpius

"Your mother?" said Draco Malfoy quietly and shocked as Scorpius nodded

"Only saw outline. But she's beautiful. From what could see." responded Scorpius

"Come on Scorpius we have a long day ahead of us." said Draco Malfoy smiling as his hand was still on his sons head

"K dad." muttered Scorpius

Draco went in and scooped up his son into his arms and brought him to the bathroom to his son ready. His son was small for his age at only being thirty six inches tall. His son takes after him so much other than eyes and parts of his personality. Draco drew up a bath and while they were waiting helped his son brush his teeth, freshen his breath and lightly brush his hair.

The bath was finally ready as Draco got his son out of pajamas and then in the bathtub. His son started playing in the bath with his toys and the bubbles and foam all round. Draco just watched his son in the tub for a while to see such exuberance. Finally he started helping out his son by putting in hair conditioning potions on his son's hair. He then made sure the bubbles were effervescent against his son's skin. Scorpius looked up at him smiling and had bubbles in both his hands. He then blew the bubbles at his Draco. Draco just smiled and started laughing. Draco grabbed a towel and put it around his son as started draining the water and bubbles away. He then lifted his son out of the bathtub.

"Daddy." said his little boy

"Yes Scorpius." responded Draco to him

"Do you know who mommy is?" wondered Scorpius

"I wish I did but I don't son." replied Draco

"But, why? Why would . . . she give me up?" asked Scorpius

"She never fully explained Scorpius. She just put you on the doorstep with a short note saying I have a son, your birthday, to look after you and that she's sorry. That's all I know." told Draco

He used a simple heating/blow dry spell to his sons hair. He then started helping his son get dressed. He helped put his son in muggle jeans and a t-shirt. He then grabbed tennis shoes and socks as he put them on his son. His son looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes as Draco was putting the socks on his son.

Draco Malfoy lifted his son up in his arms standing there for a moment. In an instant he disappeared as he disapparated. He landed in The Leaky Cauldron with his son. Faces had swiveled and looked right at him. They had obviously read the piece in the Daily Prophet about him, his son and the unknown mother. Rita Skeeter was privy and just loved to create animosity and rumors. He adjusted his son in his arms then walked the length of the place. He got to the other side opening a door where he came upon a brick wall. He tapped it with his wand then it started to spread, opening creating a passage for him to go through.

Before the two of them were going to do any shopping they had to head to Gringott's to his vault. He needs to get money out. But just as he was about to step forward when a black gust of wind of some sort came out of nowhere. He hid his son's face from it as he doesn't want his son to see it and be scared. The black wind was going all around the alley between the stores getting rid of the light that surrounded by the flames in lanterns.

The auror's with them being Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and a guy named Mikhail Ness came out of nowhere and tried to do spells upon it. Ron Weasley tried to stun it to no affect. Harry Potter tried using the reductor curse to no avail and then Mikhail Ness tried to use the Aresto Momentum the decreasing velocity spell. But even that didn't seem to work.

All of a sudden there was a large pop that sounded like a bang and a female landed on the ground with a wand pointed out.

"Rigescunt Indutae." said the female at the black wind as it froze in the air "Obfirmo."

She flicked her wand at a brown box in her hands as the black wind came to her going into the box then her locking the box. She looked up to reveal a black camouflage vest that was dirty with muck, grime and dirt, ripped tight black leggings all around with black leather boots that were completely worn through. She looked rugged, torn and frayed. Then there was the unruly but curly brown hair, the brown eyes were muddled into a dirt puddle and then there were black markings below the eyes.

She came up from the ground to reveal that she was Hermione Granger and that she was back. It shocked everyone in Diagon Alley as she straightened up as Harry Potter dropped is wand in shock and Ron Weasley hung his mouth open like an idiot.

She looked around and Draco noticed that her eyes landed right on him. He stood there looking at the woman that he loves that he thought he lost. But there she was standing in front of everyone in startling revelation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ghost Window**

 _Hey everyone thank you to everyone who has been reading the story. Also thank you for the reviews and amazing feedback so far. I would love it if you could continue on and to rate and even review. Also this chapter will be going into flashback mode for Hermione. It's going to start to be a common occurrence throughout the story where I go into flashback for both Hermione and Draco. It will be on what's been happening in the last three years and what Hermione Granger has been doing._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Everyone in Diagon Alley all were in shock as they saw Hermione Granger standing there. But she only had eyes for one person, Draco Malfoy who was looking at her. He has his son in his arms who was starting to wriggle. Scorpius looked around to see the young woman with medium cognac brown eyes. The little boy noticed the woman also has medium cognac brown eyes.

"Hermione." said the small voice of Harry Potter as everyone started scrambling going back to what they were doing except Draco Malfoy

"Harry, Ron it's good to see you." said Hermione Granger to her two friends

"It's been three and a half years." responded Ron to her

"I'm sorry but I had something important to do." told Hermione

"I understand but you have to come with us to the Ministry." explained Harry

She looked at Draco Malfoy for a second and the little boy in his arms. She then got taken by Mikhail Ness who had to take her. It was during that instant when a memory came to her seeing Draco Malfoy standing there.

 _Hermione had apparated out of nowhere and landed in front of a gate to a large manor that glistened in front of them. She was wearing a long cloak going to their feet, the sleeves of the arm were wide almost like wings as they were clasped holding onto something in the arms and then there was a black hood that was up covering her entire face. She was trying to hide who she was and what she was doing there._

 _She looked at the sky to see a full moon above. It was gorgeous and a beautiful night without the moon. The stars were glistening as they blinked down upon Hermione. She then graciously moved in the soft billowing wind as it went up and whipped the robes._

 _She took out her wand and gently tapped on the gates opening them up and then gently slid inside. She ended up on the grounds on the perfectly cut of the manor. The scene seemed picturesque but she didn't seem to care as she walked on. She needs to get her job done._

 _On the end of the path was the manor they came up to. The arms that were holding something came into view. In her arms was a small barely newborn baby boy. The hair was a light almost white blond color and the eyes were silver. The baby looked like its father. The baby was tightly wrapped in a beautiful fluffy white blanket. His eyes opened as they looked up at the figure with a small smile on his face. It was unknown the small baby this might be the last time it would see this person._

 _Hermione gently moved the small baby in their arms and then went down to her knees. She then gently put the baby down on the doorstep and the door to the manor. She then took out an envelope and put it on top of the little boy. Her small hand shot out to the little boy's head as she bent down giving him a gentle kiss. She then got up and pushed their finger on bell of the manor._

 _A light came on inside the manor as Hermione turned around going out to the gate. She slid through it and hid as they watched the door to the manor open to find a man standing their confused. It was Draco Malfoy and he looked down to the ground to see a little baby on the ground. She gripped onto the gates right there seeing the man that she loves right there. She was making a hard decision by giving her son Scorpius to his father._

 _But she's about to embark on a dangerous journey, she gave up her job that she has after she gave birth. She looked down at her wrist to see that markings of stars on her right wrist. During her job as an Ancient Magic Intelligence Agent and Hunter, an accident happened and she came across an ancient urn and touched it. It scolded her as a small figure came out of it. It said that its name was Cassius and that she is there first person to disturb his sleep in over a thousand years. And by doing that he branded her with the stars on her wrist and any kid she has will also be branded and cursed. So both she and her son were now cursed by this Cassius. She didn't know she was pregnant at that time that when she discovered she didn't know what to do. But she needs to set out to explore that magic world and to figure out more about the curse. She needs to find the truth, what the curse is exactly and how to get rid of it. That's why she can't bring her son with her it's just too dangerous._

 _She noticed that Draco Malfoy went down picking up the little baby boy and the envelope. He opened the envelope as he read the letter to him out loud. She gripped onto the bar handles even tighter as she looked right at him._

 _ **Draco Malfoy,**_

 _ **I know this will come as a shock but you have a son named Scorpius Draco Malfoy. He was just born a few days ago on March 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **. He is gorgeous and takes after his father. I wouldn't be, trusting you to take care of him by doing this. Please take the best care possible for me.**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _Draco Malfoy gulped as he looked at the short letter right there. She gently moved getting up trying not to make a sound. But her hand caught and rattled the gate. She turned around as the robes whipped a billowed behind her as the wind picked up. It was rustling the branches and leaves of trees around. She started reading as Draco Malfoy looked up to see the figure walking swiftly and mysteriously away._

 _He looked down at the face of the little boy in his arms. His precious little boy he didn't know about. His world had changed in an instant. He doesn't know anything about babies or kids. He's only twenty years old. But he was smiling down at the little boy in his arms. He gripped on the letter as he turned around and shut the doors to the manor behind him as he went back inside. He didn't know how this was going to change his life. It just changed with that one moment and that's all it wasn't going to take._

 _He was about to set out on a whole new journey of his life. The journey to fatherhood._

 _Hermione apparated away as she landed in a small clearing, in the mountains of the Atlas Mountains in the Morocco area. She found her tent just twenty meters away from where she landed. She has been traveling around the continents of Europe, Africa, Asia and the Middle East. They were the best areas to go to find answers to the curse._

 _She has never even heard of this Cassius or knows what the constellation is on her wrist. She has put it on parchment and tried many variations that could be connected. But none of them made sense. She knows if she can figure out what the constellation is then maybe she can figure out what the curse is and how to break it. But it could be of any origin. That's what makes this journey and adventure so dangerous. She can't put a little baby and eventual small child in danger because of what she's doing._

 _She took the hood off her cloak and then took it off as she gently threw it on the ground by the tent. She then sat down as she shot a spell at pieces of wood then looked at a blazing fire that was going on in front of her. She curled her legs up in front of her as she started crying. The tears were leaking down as she just gave up her son Scorpius. But she knows it's the best thing to do. Yet the tears kept going down her face like a waterfall. But she knows that his father will do anything and be there for the boy._

 _Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy, also happens to be the one person who used to be her foil in her school years at Hogwarts. But he grew to be an amazing git of a man. He was still spoiled by his parents, he's still an arrogant prick, he's still annoying, he's still a jerk, he's still sly but that's what makes her love him even more. She never thought she would fall in love with Draco Malfoy but the fact is she did fall in love with him._

 _Her tears kept on falling as she was thinking about the boy that would turn into a handsome young man as the love of her life. But she wasn't sure how he felt about her. He apparently had a crush on her in their school years. He told her after the graduated from school. It had shocked her that he actually liked her. But she wasn't sure how she felt at that time. But she rejected him because of complicated feelings and on how she wasn't sure about him. But he was persistent and pursued her by asking her out once a week. She could tell that he wasn't trying to push his pursuing of her. But it was because of his persistence that she finally gave in after a year. She gave in when he came to her apartment to ask her out. She went forward kissing him right in the hall. She surprised not only him but herself at the same time._

 _They had hungrily kissed each other with a burning passion as she opened her apartment. They tumbled over their feet as they went in. She had wrapped her arms around his neck as he had his hands running down her back and caught her hips. He pulled her closer to him as she was touching against him. They then slowly started to shed their clothes as they inched closer to her bedroom. They then crashed into the bed and started to make love._

 _That had been the beginning of their relationship as they would end up in the bed every time they got together. But slowly but surely she started to fall in love of him each time she woke up beside him. But then she got an assignment by her head of her department. She was to go and find about an ancient magic in the mountains of Atlas Mountains. She told Draco Malfoy how she had to go to for a year on assignment. He had asked her if they could continue on with what they had or start an actual relationship when she got back. She told him that it depended on the situation._

 _She had to keep her assignment secret as only her head knew what it was. Nearly two months on her trek through the mountains she discovered that she was pregnant. It was ten days later when she ran into Cassius. That's when she knew that the baby was in danger by the curse. Both of them were branded by him._

 _Her eyes were still on the red-orange flames flicking on the wood. It was like a ghostly whisper as it danced. The embers kept going on. But the night continued on as she looked at the fire go on. She is hiding something else something even more dangerous than a curse. She's running from something else much worse. That's what this trek is about and it's not just about the curse._

Hermione came back from the memory as she was now in the Ministry of Magic as she was in front of Kingsley Shackelbolt. She told him of her story once she came in. He was shocked that she was part of the division and understood now why she would be gone for a year. But then she told him about the curse and he understood even more why she was gone. She told him how she has been trying to find out about the curse. Kingsley nodded during her story.

"I understand your reasoning. I won't tell anyone what happened. This will be kept top secret just between the two of us Hermione." said Kingsley in a deep but soothing voice

"Thank you Kingsley." responded Hermione to him as she looked at him over the desk

"I'm also going to get you a job here in the ministry. I assume you're going to want to get to know your son. I won't tell anyone about him. That's your choice to when you tell people." explained Kingsley as he got up from desk

"Of course thank you." replied Hermione as she got up as she told him about Scorpius Malfoy being her son and he understood why she just now needs to tell Draco

"I'm going to call around the Ministry but I have a few places in mind that I think could work for you to play to your strengths, perseverance, interests and strong beliefs. I'm hoping one of them will accept you." told Kingsley as he grabbed his papers "I will see at the end of the week I should have answers by then."

Both of them got out of his office as Kingsley has a meeting that he needs to get to. But Hermione didn't have anything. But there was one thing that she needs to do. She grabbed a tight hold on her wand as she disapparated away out of the Ministry as she got outside of a manor. It was of a manor that she hasn't seen in three years.

She brought her hand up as it was shaking as she was nervous. She then started banging on the gates hoping to get an answer. She stood there waiting when a minute later a voice came out.

"Who is it?" wondered a soothing cool male voice that permeated the air

"Malfoy it's . . . Granger. Hermione Granger." said Hermione as the gate opened letting her in

She grabbed the gate and went in as she started walking along the grounds. She got to the end as the manor came into view even more. She stopped as she got to steps as she started walking up them as a door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. She stopped right there looking at him as she looked and saw his archaic features on his face. He seemed to be happy to see her but he didn't know that she needs to talk.

"We need to talk." said Hermione right there as he opened the door even more as she stride inside the door as he went in behind her and shut the door behind him as she looked around the manor and turned around looking at him "It's about Scorpius." As she saw that he was confused as he looked at her. She took out her arm and wrist and un-glamoured it to reveal the constellation right there. "I'm his mother. I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ghost Window**

 **Chapter 3**

Draco stood there as he was contemplating Hermione's declaration. He looked at the stairs and up the next floor. He then looked back at Hermione who was looking at him nervous. She must be waiting for an outburst from him. But all he did was put his hands up to his head and went over to a couch sitting down. Hermione followed him over as he finally spoke out loud.

"I had a feeling. I wanted to be wrong. It's just not in your character to give up a child."

"I wanted to keep him I really did." said Hermione stepping forward towards him as he looked up

"Why didn't you? Why did you give him to me?" wondered Malfoy as he looked into her cognac brown eyes in sorrow and wonderment

"I couldn't not with what I was doing." muttered Hermione as she was slowly walking towards him

"What do you mean?" asked Malfoy between his fingers that are attached to his face

"I found out I was pregnant after I got cursed. I knew it would get passed onto him. I've been on a journey looking for a cure and to get rid of this curse once and for all. It was dangerous. I couldn't put Scorpius in that danger because of me. If anything happened-." Hermione started ending up choking on the last of her words

Malfoy just sat on the couch as he looked at Hermione Granger right there in front of him. He couldn't actually believe that she was there in front of him. No less proclaiming that she is Scorpius' mother. He always wanted it to be her and now he actually knows it is her. She looks amazing as ever if not better than three and a half years ago when he technically last saw her. He did see her see her a little over three years ago when she put Scorpius on his doorstep. He saw her hidden in the cloak and robes.

Yet she somehow remained a part of their lives in the last three years. She would send a birthday present every year to Scorpius. She would even send a Christmas present as well. She would always find a way to be there and send messages. He would hear about strange dreams from his son about his mother. As if they had a connection he wasn't aware of. Now here she was in front of him finally able to be the mother she always meant to be.

Hermione stopped her slow pace as she ended up in front of the love of her life as he was still looking at her through grey eyes. He seemed ecstatic that she's there but he was also hurt. She never meant to hurt him. She was only trying to do what was best for their son. But how could she just walk away at the moment upon just seeing that hurt.

Draco Malfoy moved his hands away from his face as he still looked at Hermione. He put his hands out to her as she grabbed them and he pulled her down on the couch. Now that she's here he doesn't want to let her go. He just wants to wrap his arms around her. He wants to kiss her. He just wants her to be his everything. She is finally back and she can do all of those things to him. It was the one thing he wanted more than anything.  
They can go back to the way they were or now they could even start a real relationship. He is hoping more for a relationship than anything. He's just hoping that she is willing to get into a relationship. There is just another factor at play now between them: Scorpius. With Hermione back in his life they are going to be co-parents. How is that going to affect their life and relationship? How is Scorpius going to react to Hermione about being his mother? Is he going to be happy that she's here? That she is now officially a part of his life.

Hermione looked right at Draco right there wondering how he is about all of this. He already had a feeling in the past few years about her being Scorpius mother but never mentioned it to anyone. She could tell just by the look she was getting from him. Draco looked disappointed that she was never there while he raised their son.

Hermione set her hand to his wrist as he looked right at her as they locked eyes. He could tell that she was trying to say something. The best thing he could come up with is that they will get through this together. But she still left him three and half years ago and then gave Scorpius to him three years ago.

"Can – can I see him?" asked Hermione all of a sudden

"He's upstairs in his room. I think that it's up to him." answered Malfoy to her as he looked into her beautiful eyes as he put his hands on top of her clenched fists "Follow me."

They got up from the spot and went over to the stairs. He looked right at Hermione as she was preparing herself. They then started going up the stairs with it feeling like forever for Hermione. This was difficult as she was going to see her son again. She briefly saw him in Diagon Alley but he was hidden in his father's arms. So no wonder she was nervous. They got to the outside of the door just about a minute after getting on top to the landing on the second floor.

Malfoy put his hand up to the door knocking on it indicating to his son that he was there and was going to enter the room. He then put his hand on the door handle turning it as the door slightly but creaked open. He opened it fully as he went inside with Hermione coming in after him.

He saw his son there playing with his toys. But the one toy that was in front of him at the moment was the pyramid he got from his birthday this year. He also noticed the totem pole from the year before. But then there were small figurines around it of dragons. They were of real dragons in the magical world like he noticed the Common Welsh Green, the Swedish Short-Snout and the Hungarian Horntail. He knew what they were for several different reasons one is his name literally means dragon and just liked them as a kid and the other was that he remembers them from his fourth year at Hogwarts from the Triwizard Tournament. Draco smiled as his son turned the inanimate objects real with his magic as Scorpius giggled as the dragons started going to the pyramid trying to defend its terrain from the other dragons.

"Hey Scorpius." said Draco Malfoy to his son

"Daddy." said the little boy seeing his father

"What are you playing?" wondered Draco as he looked at his son

"Dragon Terrhain, the dragon's are defhending . . . their land and . . . trying to conquer the pyramiid." said Scorpius pointing at the pyramid

Draco went to the ground in front of his son as he got out his wand. He tapped the pyramid as he created a gold glow as the Common Welsh Green came over to try and conquer the pyramid. But it deterred the dragon as it went back the way it came. Draco then did it again when the Hungarian Horntail came over to also try. Scorpius smiled and clapped as he saw what happened to the dragons.

Off on the side Hermione Granger watched her son playing with his toys and Draco Malfoy interacting with him. It felt surreal and amazing. It seemed as though parenthood changed Draco more than she thought. It really has made him a caring person, someone who is carefree and would put someone else before him even if it's just his son. She can tell that their son is the light of his life. It really was a great scene to be seeing. She wasn't sure if she wants to disturb what was happening. Scorpius looked up and to the side to see a silhouette standing by the door to his room.

"Daddy who is that?" wondered Scorpius indicating by the door as Draco got up from the spot

"Scorpius." said Hermione stepping forward getting in the light revealing herself to the little boy as he looked at her as if he knew who she was

"Mommy." said Scorpius with a small voice

"Hey." said Hermione as she went down to her knees on the floor in front of him as he hadn't stopped looking at her "You've grown up so much since I've last seen you."

"Why?" responded Scorpius, as Hermione knew what the question was

"I had to. It was dangerous what I was doing, it wasn't good thing for a little boy like you to be doing." told Hermione to him as he sat down "But I was always with you. I was always there for you. I kept an eye on you through the Daily Prophet. I always knew when you used your magic because we're connected. I even sent you gifts every year for both your birthday and Christmas. You were never forgotten."

"I know. I juhst wanted to know you." explained Scorpius

"You can now. I'm back and we can get to know each other. How would you like that?" wondered Hermione

"I would like it very musch." said Scorpius

"Here can I show you something with the pyramid?" asked Hermione to him as he nodded

She went over to the pyramid as she looked at both Scorpius and Draco Malfoy. She sighed as she put her pointer finger to the tip of the pyramid with three taps. It then opened up as the three sides as it landed on the ground while in the middle was an orb of magic as it was just pure magic where it was white, silver and gold wrapped together. She put her hand on the magic right there as it swirled around as it showed a memory of her of a time when she was in North America.

* * *

 _This is where I am going to stop as the next chapter is going to be a memory of a time when Hermione was in North America. The memories and the adventures and mystery is just starting. I also want to say that the spells that were in chapter 2 are one's that I created and the character of Mikhail is also a character that I created._


End file.
